


Cheer Up

by Zivvanon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Guzma's in a bad mood as usual, Mention of Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Plumeria takes care of it, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivvanon/pseuds/Zivvanon
Summary: Guzma is in the middle of one of his rages again and Plumeria's getting bored of watching it. Good thing she'd learned a few tricks over time to get him in a better mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years so this was a bit of an adventure. I hope you enjoy anyways!

"Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

Guzma startled out of his furious pacing and whipped his head around to look at Plumeria. “What?”

“Did I stutter? I said, do you want a blowjob?” Plumeria asked again, resting her chin on her fist. She could only spend so much more time sprawled out in her sports bra and sweats on the chair in Guzma’s room and watching him pace. She’d come to visit him after her run that day, only to find him in the middle of a rage.

This scenario had become common ever since Guzma for some reason agreed to move into the spare room in Hala’s house and train with the old Kahuna. Plumeria could tell that being around Hala was cathartic for Guzma in a lot of ways, but he still couldn’t stand to lose Pokémon battles—and he was still doing quite a bit of that in training. She’d spent many afternoons sitting around with her former boss and trying to get him to calm down. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do with Team Skull disbanded. She HAD thought about maybe trying to challenge the champion one of these days but....she needed some more training before she went to take on the big leagues. No way she was putting herself in the position to get slammed by a little girl again.

Plus, right now, this moron still needed her. And thankfully she had a lot of ideas on how to get him in a better mood.

Guzma was still staring at her blankly, which was preferable to hitting at his own head at least. “You really wanna do that now? But the old man…”

“Will be gone for an hour. He told me on his way out.” Plumeria pushed herself out of the chair and strolled towards Guzma. “And since I’m getting bored of you being mad, I want to cheer you up. So, you know, blowjob.”

Guzma was still hesitating, which made Plumeria sigh. Even after they'd slept together a few times, Guzma still acted surprised every time she wanted to do it. She found it adorable and sad at the same time, which would probably infuriate him even more if he knew.

“Look, I can just go if you don’t…”

“No, wait,” Guzma finally said. He visibly gathered his confidence and raised himself to his impressive full height to loom over her, like a Rowlet fluffing out its feathers to look tougher. “I didn’t know you wanted your boy so bad,” he said, smirking. “But I’m not gonna turn you away, don’t worry.”

“Wow, that makes me feel so much better,” Plumeria replied flatly. “Now lose the pants and get on the bed.”

Guzma laughed and started to gyrate his hips playfully, taking his sweet time shoving his baggy sweatpants down and stepping out of them. Not at all to her surprise, he was wearing nothing underneath. Once the world’s shortest strip tease was over, Guzma sat down on the edge of the room’s decent-sized bed and spread his legs, inviting.

Most people would look ridiculous naked save for a white t-shirt and socks. But somehow Guzma managed to pull it off. Plumeria raked her gaze over his toned legs, his cock (above average length and thick with a thatch of amusingly salt-and-pepper hair at the base) and to his chest, notably solid even through the shirt. By the time she met his eyes, he was all out grinning. This was why she had to be careful about letting him know how hot he was; he was insufferable afterwards.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smug. Plumeria rolled her eyes and pushed his chest hard. He went with it and lay back on the bed, the smile never leaving his lips.

Plumeria sank to her knees between Guzma’s legs, not bothering with foreplay as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave it a soft squeeze. Her small hand didn’t close around much of it, which turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Since his body wasn’t new to her, it only took a few practiced strokes to get him fully hard. She leaned in to nip at a jutting hipbone and looked up at Guzma with half-lidded eyes, waiting for him to start demanding.

"Stop teasing,” Guzma snapped, reaching out to tug on one of her neon pigtails. “Suck already.”

He was lucky Plumeria was in a mood to accept him bossing her around. She granted his wish and promptly licked a firm stripe up the underside of his shaft, from the base to the head. Guzma gasped and twitched his hips up, curling his fingers into the black bedsheets.

“A-ah, shit,” he moaned as her warm lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. Plumeria decided she wanted to hear him make more of those cute noises. 

She grabbed Guzma’s hips, rubbing her thumbs over them as she took more of him into her mouth. She was careful not to scrape with her teeth as she pressed her tongue to that soft spot just under the head, where she knew he was most sensitive. He was practically squirming on the bed, trying and failing to bite back moans. Encouraged, Plumeria steadily swallowed him down until she bottomed out with her nose pressed to soft hair.

Guzma made a strangled sound and suddenly grabbed her hard by her hair, pushing the head of his cock straight down her throat. Plumeria choked and smacked his hip, pulling off immediately to gasp for air and glare daggers at him.

“Do that again and I’ll bite it,” she warned. She was all for rough, but like hell was she going to choke on Guzma’s dick unless she wanted to.

“Alright alright, come on!” he near-whined, more desperate than demanding. “I won’t do it again, keep going.”

Plumeria huffed and wrapped a hand around his shaft, the other pressing down firm on his hip to discourage any rough bucking. “You’d better not. I’m starting to think I have to tie you up.”

She smirked when his cock twitched in her hand at the suggestion. “Like the idea of that, huh?” she teased, close enough that he could feel her breath. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Plumeria wrapped her lips around him again, pumping her hand steadily as she sucked. She focused on that spot under the head and licked up the precum that started to leak from his slit. It was musky and...sweet? Must have been all that Tapu Cocoa he was drinking.

Guzma seemed to have gotten the picture, because the movements of his hips were more restrained. That meant the frustration was coming out vocally, from breathy gasps to deep groans. The sounds he was making and the twitch of the firm muscle of his thighs around her already had Plumeria throbbing in her panties. It was almost embarrassing how wet she was just from sucking this idiot off.

She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some kind of friction as she swirled her tongue around the head of Guzma’s cock and sucked firmly. When his hips started to move in an erratic pattern and his moans made a telltale jump in pitch, she kicked it up a notch. She let go of his hip and instead cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her fingers as she hollowed out her cheeks.

"F-fuck, Plumes! Gonna cum!" Guzma groaned. Plumeria glanced up to watch him take fistfuls of the sheets and throw his head back, lost in pleasure. She hummed her approval aloud, knowing the vibrations would help drive him over the edge. 

Sure enough, it was only a few seconds before Guzma was arching his back and giving a choked cry. He spilled herself into her mouth with a few rough jerks of his hips, and she effortlessly swallowed down every salty-sweet drop. She continued lapping at him until she felt him go lax on the bed, then finally pulled back to look at him.

Guzma was completely disheveled; face flushed, eyes bright, and hair a mess, chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

"Damn, that was good. You're so good," he panted, open with his praise in his post-orgasm high. After lying boneless for a moment, he sat up with a groan, finally shucked his shirt off, then pulled himself up the bed to splay out fully on it. He looked like he was about to sleep...without even trying to get her off. 

Plumeria clenched her jaw in annoyance. He was such a selfish brat sometimes.

"Forgetting something, asshole?"

Guzma considered her with languid, hooded eyes for a moment, then finally seemed to remember that this was a two-way street. To his credit, he looked uncharacteristically apologetic as he gathered himself up and nodded at her.

"Yeah yeah, c'mere. Your boy's gonna take care of you,” he promised, his voice pleasingly hoarse. He looked down towards her pants and waved a lazy hand at her. “Take that shit off first.”

Plumeria rolled her eyes and stood to shimmy out of her pants and panties, kicking them off to the side. She struggled out of her bra, then took a moment to pull her hair ties out too. Guzma always liked it when she took her hair down. When she looked at him again, he was staring at her with cheeks flushed and jaw slack. 

"Sit on my face," he said suddenly, bluntly. This time it was Plumeria's turn to raise her brows and, damn it, blush. Guzma was pretty vanilla naturally, but every now and then he took her by surprise.

She wasn't going to argue, though. Plumeria walked around the side of the bed to kneel on it next to Guzma. She threw a leg over him to straddle his head, holding herself up just over his face. She wasn't dripping, but she felt like she was just about wet enough to. It wouldn't take much to get her to cum at this point.

"You'd better make this good," she grumbled, bracing herself against the wall above the head of the bed. "After you nearly choked me."

Guzma’s strong, over-sized hands grasped the back of her thighs and pushed impatiently, trying to get her to sink down onto him.

"You're still getting on me about that?” he asked, sending a shiver through Plumeria as she felt his hot breath right where she was most sensitive. “I already said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"Shit, I didn't? Well then..." Guzma tilted his chin up to grin at her, wicked and shameless. "I'm just gonna have to make you forgive me, huh?"

With that, he pushed down hard on her thighs and surged up to drag his broad tongue all the way up her slit. Plumeria couldn't hold back a gasp, bucking down into her former boss’s eager mouth. She full-body shuddered through a few more similar licks before she started considering whether she should command Guzma to get on with it. She'd had to direct him like that the first few times he'd done this for her.

This time, though, it didn't seem like he needed any help. He finally pushed his tongue in further and swirled it over her clit, earning an actual out loud moan. Plumeria was usually much quieter than Guzma in bed, which frustrated him to no end. After a while she'd started purposefully being silent, just so he'd work even harder to please her. 

Guzma was definitely working hard now, his nose pressed into her small landing strip of pink hair as he lapped over her clit and then wiggled that fucking amazing tongue into her. Somehow it still surprised her how deep it could get.

"Good, good. Fuck, just like that, Guz," she encouraged, breathless. Her thighs were starting to tremble from the effort of holding herself up and from the jolts of pleasure every time he nudged her clit. The praise had the effect it always did; Guzma started moving his tongue faster and pushed his face so hard into her that Plumeria briefly wondered if it was possible to suffocate like that.

She squeezed her eyes shut and decided that it would probably be the best way for Guzma to die anyways. As if he’d heard her thoughts, his soft lips suddenly latched around her clit and sucked eagerly, tormenting her until she nearly cried out in pleasure. She brought a hand down to tangle in the messy white hair sticking out from between her thighs—the only part of Guzma she could see right now. His fingers dug so hard into her thighs in response that Plumeria was sure he'd leave bruises. Good.

"K-keep doing that. Harder!" She ground down onto him hard, throwing her head back and riding his face shamelessly. He mumbled something against her and she had no clue what it was but fuck those vibrations felt good.

It only took another hum and a hard suck at her clit to have Plumeria finishing with a long, satisfied moan of Guzma’s name. She rolled her hips through the waves of pleasure, leaning her forehead against the wall and struggling to catch her breath. Guzma continued lapping at her as she wound down, ravenous as always.

“You…you learn fast,” Plumeria panted, finally pushing herself up and off Guzma when she started getting too oversensitive for his eager licks. She tried not to smile at the disappointed look on his face, and the fact that the skin around his mouth was still shiny from her slick. She collapsed onto the bed next to him and stretched out, lazy and sated. 

Guzma laughed and turned to look at her, smug written all over his handsome face. “You look pretty when you’re all messed up by me,” he nearly purred.

Plumeria hated that she could feel herself flush at his statement. Well, if that’s how he wanted to play it…

“And you look pretty with your face all covered in my cum.”

Guzma turned bright red and stuttered, wiping at his face and growling when Plumeria burst into laughter.

“Tch. Yeah, laugh it up,” Guzma grumbled, elbowing her side to get her attention. “Then you can take care of this.”

‘This’, it turned out, was Guzma’s cock; already hard again. Plumeria eyed it for a moment and then shrugged dismissively. She still wasn’t done getting her revenge for earlier, so she figured she’d get him to put on a show for her.

“Pass. I’m tired,” she said, wiggling to get comfortable on the bed. “You go ahead, though.”

“W-what?” Guzma stammered, obviously surprised at her rejection. Plumeria looked into his eyes and felt her stomach drop at the hurt that flashed through them. Shit, that wasn’t what she meant to happen. She should have known better; she knew he was taking things harder these days as he rebuilt himself.

“What I mean is you’re a big boy. You can take care of yourself,” she said, hoping Guzma would catch onto her game. “So get to it.”

Guzma’s face finally lit up in understanding. He hovered his hand above his cock, then looked at her, uncertain and vulnerable. “You want me to…?”

“Just touch yourself already,” Plumeria demanded. She reached down to lay her hand over Guzma's and closed his fingers around his shaft herself. “I want to watch.”

“Heh, you would,” Guzma said, laughing. He gave an experienced stroke up his cock, which was thankfully still a little slick from earlier. “You’re a freak like that.”

Plumeria watched the movements of his hand, almost transfixed at how natural it looked. That’s obviously what happened when you had a dick and masturbated, but it still sparked something in her to see it in action.

“I’m the freak?” She asked, lowering her pitch until her voice was the husky tone she knew he liked. “I think we both know better. You’re so cute and vanilla because you haven’t fucked that much, but I know you’d be into some weird shit if I tried it.”

She moved her gaze to his face, watching, attentive, for his reaction. If Guzma was in the mood, a little humiliation got him worked up almost immediately. If he wasn’t, it could quickly end in him storming out, angry and embarrassed. 

Guzma was already panting, his face screwed up in pleasure and his cheeks flushing again. “W-what kind of weird shit?” he asked, breathless. The steady pumps of his hand sped up and he started teasing the head with his thumb on every upstroke, spreading precum.

Plumeria grinned and shifted closer, pressing her naked body all along Guzma’s side and nipping at his neck. So he was into it, then.

“Bet you’d get off on somebody else watching,” she purred into his ear, relishing his shudder. “You’d like it if one of the grunts came to visit right now, wouldn’t you? There’s that cute one that still comes around sometimes. What if he walked in here right now and saw you like this? Touching yourself instead of fucking the girl right next to you.”

“P-plumes, shit!” Guzma groaned out, bucking his hips up into his hand.

“He wouldn’t think you were such a big bad former boss then, would he?” Plumeria continued. She slid her hand up Guzma’s flat stomach to pinch at his nipple. “Bet you’d blow your load right there in front of him too.”

She felt the bed shift as Guzma suddenly arched up, spilling himself over his fist with a stuttered gasp. Well, that was fast.

“Just like that,” she finished, laughing softly. 

The former Team Skull boss now looked completely spent. He raked the hand not covered in cum through his hair and laughed too; a good sign that this was exactly what he’d needed.

“Like I said, you’re a freak,” Guzma said, wiping his dirtied hand on the sheets. “But in a good way. I can roll with it.”

He didn’t wait for Plumeria to speak again before turning his head to catch her lips in a quick kiss. He always initiated kisses this way, like he had to move fast before she decided she didn’t want it. It was stupid as hell. Plumeria tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back hard, nipping at his bottom lip.

“We’re both freaks, then,” she murmured against his lips. Once she broke the kiss, she rested her chin on Guzma’s shoulder and closed her eyes to bask in comfortable afterglow. “But we figured that out a long time ago.”

“Yeah. We made a whole merry little band of freaks too. Didn’t get us much of anywhere, did it?”

Plumeria pulled away and eyed him warily. Usually Guzma got bitter when he talked like that, which would definitely kill the good mood. This time, though, he didn’t seem any worse off. He still had that pleased look on his face, like a Meowth that got into cream. Maybe this time training with Hala was doing even more good for him than she thought. Or maybe it was her. She hoped it was her.

“Wipe that smile off your face and get dressed,” she warned, suddenly remembering that the old Kahuna wouldn’t be gone forever. “Hala could come back and see us. And not in the hot way.”

Guzma shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist, clearly intending to keep her there.

“Let him. That’s what he gets for being such a dick in training today.”


End file.
